Gorillaz
The are a band that is famous for their songs "Feel Good Inc" and "Clint Eastwood". However, that is IRL. In the Youtube Poop Wiki Universe, they are allies of the Dimension Warriors. The lead singer of the band is everyone's favorite pair of pepperment tea smelling pants, "2D" (aka Stu Pot). On bass is the founder and sentient satanic pickle, Murdoc Niccals. On guitar is the lone female of the group (not to mention the youngest), Noodle. And finally, on drums, is Russel Hobbs. Their Song "Feel Good Inc." was made into a YTPMV called "Steamed Hams Inc." History Formation Murdoc had a history of failures with bands before founding Gorillaz, usually because of painfully bad names like "We've Split up," "Some Really Awful Adult Joke," and "The Band That Plays the Song that Has a Chance of Occurring in the Unlikely Event You Happen To Fight A Skeleton From the Future Assuming You Haven't Done the Unthinkable By Committing Genocide" (usually displayed on promotional material as "My Name For the Band Was Too Long"). The bands Murdoc joined were usually formed after a stunt in which Murdoc would crash his car into a music shop, steal a bunch of the keyboards, run away with the keyboards because his car is totaled (he went though a lot of cars this way), and then pawn the keyboards for the start-up money for the new band (and his new car). On August 14, 1997, after his ninth band had gone their separate ways, Murdoc decided to pull his usual stunt, but this time, his car just so happened to ram straight into the head of a man named Stuart Pot, who fell into a coma immediately thereafter. This injury also resulted in an eight-ball fracture. One of Stu's eyes turned solid black (though doctors tend to agree this really shouldn't be possible). Murdoc was sentenced to Over 9,000 hours of community service (9,990 hours to be exact), which involved taking care of the comatose Stu Pot. Murdoc used this opportunity to perform a variety of crimes under the guise of performing his community service (which inspired many convicts, including Snake in The Simpsons Hit & Run). By January of 1999, Murdoc participated in a demolition derby with Stu Pot in the back seat. Murdoc won the grand prize with no repercussions and proceeded to do some doughnuts in the parking lot. Distracted by some girl's boobs, Murdoc crashed the car after going over one hundred miles per hour and knocked Stu out the windshield and into the street, giving him another eight-ball fracture. Stu stood up, and Murdoc knew from the sight of this tall, attractive man with blue spiky hair and "no eyeballs" that he had to make Stu the front man of his next band. He promptly nicknamed Stu "2D" because of the "two dents in his head," and 2D was too polite to call the police. By March, Murdoc found out about Russel Hobbs who knew a lot about rhythm working Rick Black's "Dick Shack" record store. Russel's only claim to fame at the time was winning 10,000 British pounds in a reality show while he was possessed by the ghost of his departed friend Del who died after apparently winning a game of Twister. Murdoc soon kidnapped him and took him to Kong Studios, a recording studio in a large field that was reportedly haunted, hence why Murdoc was able to buy it for only a hundred British pounds. Murdoc originally wanted the band to be called "Def Leppard," but due to Copyright, they had to spell it "Def Lepthroat." All the band needed was a guitarist. They tried 2D's girlfriend Paula Cracker (who previously thought 2D died in Murdoc's car crash). However, Murdoc tried having sexual intercourse with Paula, who tried to decline. Murdoc asked if she wanted to do freaky things with him, to which she responded, "Like oral?" Murdoc then told 2D that Paula tried to cheat on him, and Paula was promptly fired. Murdoc placed an ad in Rolling Stone that simply said: "Hey, cigarettes butts, do youz wanna get all the ladies layed? Well, com on and becum the guitarist for Def Lepthroat. We're drunk as... hey, Russel, you think 2D and I are allowed to swear in this? Well, anyway, shoe up at Kong Studios. If were sobered up by then, well let you audition. No hippies! Holy shit, I'm about to pass out!" Some hippie who became obsessed with the band did audition, but in 2003, this hippie was beaten to death by a stripper for absolutely no reason. One summer day in 1999, 2D, Russel, and Murdoc answered the doorbell to discover an extra life crate from the Crash Bandicoot games by Naughty Dog. Inside was Noodle who jumped out and played an absolutely stunning guitar solo on her cherry-colored guitar. She was instantly hired, and the band changed their name to Gorillaz. Phase 1 This was the start of something great. With Gorillaz now officially a band, they had some ups and downs. They had an epic battle with Del in the graveyard of Kong Studios, and another in a pocket dimension known as "Dimension 19-2000". Ironically, that dimension was named after one of their songs. Between Phases 1 and 2 After a few adventures, the band reached success and decided to produce a movie about themselves. Murdoc insisted on being the director. As a result, the members spent the $8,000,000 they were given on extravagant items without shooting a single scene of footage. Murdoc claimed he "never got around to filming," but everyone knows his plan the whole time was to buy things. The band smoked a lot of weed at this time, though Murdoc did some harsher drugs. After this, the Gorillaz took a break from music to pursue other interests. 2-D Murdoc One day, Murdoc took a trip to Kanto where he participated in a most heinous crime. Apparently, forcing magical animals to fight for his amusement wasn't illegal, but he was arrested for tying a Girafarig to a light post in Saffron City (the law that forbade this was redacted a year later). Murdoc faced eight years in prison for this. It would've been only five, but the joke he told the judge was rather profane and disgusting. After ten months, Murdoc decided to escape. He had a friend smuggle a copy of the Monopoly board game into the prison and then used the "Get Out of Jail Free" card. One of the guards questioned this, but Murdoc simply offered him some of the Monopoly money, to which the guard replied, "This never happened." Noodle Around this time, Noodle decided to head to Japan to see if she could find out where she came from. After going around on a wild goose chase, she eventually overheard a bartender answering a crank phone call. The bartender shouted out, "Hey, everybody, Ollie Tabooger." This password triggered Noodle's memories and allowed her to speak not only fluent English, but also Spanish, French, Italian, German, Swedish, Korean, and Chinese (and a little bit of Klingon and Finnish). This led her to find the scientist responsible for her creation. The scientist had created twelve super soldiers as a test run for a secret Japanese government project, but when the project was cancelled, the scientist was ordered to kill the soldiers. Although he killed eleven of these soldiers, he couldn't bare to kill Noodle. Instead he erased her memories and sent her off to England where she met 2-D, Russel, and Murdoc. Russel Shortly before the events of Phase 2, Russel was forced to confront his fears. Prior to Del's death in a game of Twister, Russel was the lone survivor of a terrorist act. The terrorists, led by a man nicknamed The Grim Reaper, the worst song of the decade too loud. This resulted in the death of eight of Russel's friends, whose souls entered Russel's body. The "Grim Reaper" pointed to Russel as the car drove away, and thus, Russel's parents sent him to England for his protection. The Grim Reaper appeared before Russel and ripped Del's spirit, along with all the other ghosts, out of his body. However, Russel later learned after Phase 2 that this was the actual Grim Reaper who was annoyed that Russel's friends had escaped death. Phase 2 Phase 3 Phase 4 Phase 5 Murdoc was put in jail for this phase and was replaced by Ace (the leader of the Ganggreen Gang from Powerpuff Girls) Category:Bands Category:Music Sources Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters